


По эту сторону

by wilwarin575



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: Однострочники по заявкам на фесте.





	1. По эту сторону

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка с однострочников: "Стив вообще не вернулся. Прошло время, в мире кризис, у всех дел по горло. Новая команда. Сэм стал Кэпом самостоятельно. Везде тлен, мрак и проблемы, побольше мрачного мира после возвращения. Баки понимает, что не выдерживает. Ему не за что и не за кого держаться. Он не справляется, из него выходит очень плохой, по его мнению, супергерой. Думает о пистолете под подушкой. Оставляет записку в законсервированной комнате Стива. Решается все закончить. Но Стив, Стив успевает. Поцелуй"

Чуть больше трёхсот ночей, получается, почти год.

Что ж, прошло не так много времени, а Баки словно вмёрз в проклятые секунды-часы-дни, не монотонно-тягучие, но лучше бы им быть такими.

Стёртые Таносом люди вернулись. А Стив – нет.

Всего лишь горстка камней, думал Баки, целясь в голову очередного ублюдка, подбиравшегося к Роуди со спины. Как могли шесть долбаных камней стоить жизни Стиву?

Его Стиву.

Почему вся реальность слетела с гладкого шоссе и, грохоча, помчалась под откос? Ведь ещё одной жизнью, жизнью Старка, были оплачены миллиарды других, и ликование от их возвращения сияло так ярко, что Баки невыносимо было находиться рядом с остальными. Его скорбь принадлежала только ему, и никто, даже Сэм, не мог её разделить. Стив вернулся бы, если бы остался жив, Баки твёрдо верил.

Очередной залп ручного пулемёта раздался слишком близко, правое плечо обожгло. Бионической рукой Баки перехватил гранатомёт поудобнее и уложил сразу двух Стражей. Если бы проклятые инопланетные твари не перешивали мозги этим дроидам так быстро, забот у ЩИТа поубавилось бы на порядок.

Реакции Баки будто становились всё медленнее с каждой битвой, чувства притуплялись, он уже давно не ощущал ярости или гнева, разрывая снарядами живую плоть или металлические черепушки. Герой из него получался жалкий. Никчёмный Мститель, бесполезный защитник.

– Барнс, твою мать, не зевай! – заорал Сэм прямо над его ухом. Стальное оперение крыла неласково прошлось по спине Баки. – Вернись в реальность, эй!

Сэм координировал их действия, отвечал за проведение миссий, стал их капитаном и знаменем. Канувший в небытие щит из вибраниума ясно виделся зажатым в его кулаке. Разумеется, капитан Америка не исчез, – и кто, если не Сэм.

Баки старался, видят все боги всех галактик. Когда оплаканные вернулись, и позже, когда выяснилось, что не все вернувшиеся были желанны, когда из космоса следовало одно вторжение за другим, он был тем, кем хотел бы видеть его Стив. Его Стив.

Имел ли он право устать?

– Сэм, извини, я прикрою, – крикнул Баки и вновь старался.

Без Стива, без его рук, его голоса, без опоры, без цели и смысла.

Денверс как-то назвала его «задыхающимся», не в лицо, конечно. Она говорила с Вандой и Паркером, сидя в общей гостиной того дома, что подарил новой команде ЩИТ, а Баки просто шёл на кухню за кофе. Выцепив сказанное краем уха, он мысленно отсалютовал Денверс и, наконец, признал это. Тем вечером он несколько минут стоял возле комнаты, отведённой для Стива, в которой тот так и не появился. Возможно, стоило бы написать ему о шедших без него днях и ночах. Просто выговориться, да и мало ли, вдруг Стив вернётся хотя бы через сотню-другую лет. Нет, если бы он был жив…

Мысли Баки затягивала одна и та же воронка, крутила их, не выпуская. Он вспоминал хранившийся в сейфе его комнаты миниатюрный Интратек, в барабане которого ждала одна пуля.

Очередная волна атаки пришельцев, умело пользовавшихся Стражами, активированными для уничтожения этих самых пришельцев, была отбита. Финальное сражение выиграно, как прорычал Беннер, вколачивая электронные мозги Стража в стену.

Ночью Баки вскочил, словно от чьего-то крика. Не обнаружив никого, кто мог бы вопить рядом с его спальней, он отдышался и направился в ванную. Плеснул в лицо ледяной водой, зачесал пятернёй безбожно отросшие волосы назад.

В мутном зеркале отразился Стив, толком не проснувшийся, как обычно бывало ранним утром. Тот неслышно подошёл к Баки, обнял сзади, сцепив ладони на животе. Баки не моргал и пытался не дышать. Он убеждал себя, что чувствует прикосновение. Спине было тепло, мышцы живота напряглись и тут же расслабились. Вот так ощущались руки Стива, вот так он дышал ему в шею, вот так его бёдра толкались в Баки… Ну же, вспоминай, сержант Барнс.

Пересохшие глаза слезились, нужно было моргнуть, но Баки не хотел, просто не мог, нет. Потом обречённо смежил веки. Больше не было нужды их открывать, ушло тепло, ладони Стива под его дрожащими пальцами истаяли пылью.

Он составлял письмо до первых отблесков солнца, пока дом не начал наполняться робкими звуками. Мало кто из команды вставал ни свет ни заря. Вот прошелестели шаги Ванды, спавшей едва ли не меньше самого Баки. Вдалеке хлопнула дверь холодильника, и снова всё стихло, даже птицы за окном поскрипели и умолкли.

В звенящей тишине он вошёл в комнату Стива. Письмо оставил незапечатанным, просто сложил вдвое и бросил на подушку. Пистолет оттягивал карман лёгкой куртки, и Баки небрежно накрыл его рукой, когда выходил из здания и шёл мимо камер.

К злополучной роще на берегу он приехал слишком быстро. Казалось, только вчера они с Сэмом кричали здесь на Беннера, а тот оглушительно щёлкал переключателями на хроноустановке и мрачнел с каждой секундой. Двадцать секунд – вместо пяти, – двести секунд, пятьсот.

У самой воды стояла кое-как сколоченная лавка. На неё Баки и присел, растворяясь взглядом и слухом в водной ряби, раскинувшейся перед ним. Голубое дымчатое небо плескалось в воде, солнце мягко золотило волны, насмехаясь над зимой внутри Баки.

Пистолет лёг в руку привычно и правильно. Баки расслабился, прикрыл глаза и подставил лицо прохладному ветерку, принёсшему запах тины и мокрого дерева.

Так пахло от волос Стива, когда они, совсем детьми, дурачились в реке. Баки уже тогда знал, что отдаст всё за этого тощего пацана.

Он сел прямее, постарался – в последний раз – вспомнить как можно чётче морщинки вокруг глаз улыбавшегося Стива, прерывистое дыхание занимавшегося любовью Стива, полного жизни, удерживавшего Баки по эту сторону.

Пора.

Вслед за щелчком предохранителя он уловил непонятный шорох, отчего-то встревоживший его. Пришлось открыть глаза и оглядеться.

– Бак? – сказал бледный Стив, быстро шагающий к нему. – Это что?.. Не смей!

Видения сладко сжимали сердце и растравливали яд, растекавшийся по его венам после, как только морок заканчивался. Он хотел коснуться Стива, страшно хотел, но – если бы он мог коснуться.

– Баки! – рявкнуло видение совсем близко и, выхватив пистолет, швырнуло его в воду.

Громкий плеск заглушил ещё какое-то слово Стива, не видения, а живого и очень злого, испуганного, радостного, прижимающего к себе Стива.

– Камень Души, – объяснял Стив, – с ним всё вышло не так, как мы просчитывали, я не мог…

Силы просто вытекли из Баки. Стив поддержал его и опустился вместе с ним на лавку. Губы Баки не слушались, когда он пробовал выговорить скопившиеся за почти-год слова, но Стив и не просил от него никаких слов.

– Я успел, – твердил он, до боли сжимая перевязанное плечо Баки, – почти опоздал, о боже. Но я успел?

Баки кивал, отвечал на лихорадочные поцелуи и благодарил рану на плече за то, что не было причин сомневаться в реальности.

Наконец, он смог сказать то, что было важнее всего:

– Прости, Стив. Это…

– Молчи, идиот. Я чуть не поседел.

Письмо, подумалось Баки, нужно будет его убрать, пока Стив не вошёл в комнату.

Солнце поднималось всё выше и согревало их, но куда сильнее грели руки Стива, державшие Баки, – как всегда, удерживая по эту сторону.


	2. Химера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка с однострочников: "Старый Стив это Локи, которого Стив нечаянно или намеренно захватил из прошлого. И его чертовски плохое чувство юмора. Стив же возвращается Баки (когда Локи надоедает шутить) совершенно не изменившимся"

Баки не решается подойти к этому Стиву. Смотрит издали, как Сэм получает щит, как при каждом движении сверкает обручальное кольцо на левой руке Стива. Тот словно старается выставить этот проклятый золотой обод напоказ. 

– Баки, – наконец, Стив сам призывно машет ему. – Ты чего стоишь там, не подходишь?

Баки машинально делает несколько шагов вперёд. Сэм отступает, давая ему подойти ближе, и неслышно уходит к Беннеру. Лукаво улыбающийся Стив прищуривается и окидывает Баки взглядом:

– Знаю, неожиданно, но я не мог упустить такую возможность. Второй шанс, представляешь?

Баки старается разглядеть его лицо, но глаза подводят, их застилает туман, и речные блики мечутся красными всполохами. Издалека звучит хрипловатый голос Стива. Он что-то спрашивает, и Баки был бы рад ответить, если бы разобрал вопрос. Приходится сделать то, чему больше не должно быть места в их нынешнем мире, – воскресить сознание Солдата, взглянуть его глазами, найти спокойствие в нечеловечески холодных мыслях.

– Ты рад за меня? – допытывается Стив.

Баки не верит ушам, но сам слышит, как его же голос отвечает:

– Конечно, Стиви. 

Он не понимает, как можно всерьёз вести разговор об этом. Хотя, если подумать, для Стива прошли десятки лет, а Баки всего пять минут назад отчаянно целовал его, прячась за распахнутой дверцей потрёпанного фургона, не мог им надышаться и просил быть осторожнее. 

– Угадаешь, кто она? – Стив просто светится, когда произносит это.

– Пегги, – не задумываясь говорит Баки.

В ответ Стив коротко кивает и переводит затуманившийся взгляд на реку.

– Столько счастливых лет, – говорит он, – не верил, что заслуживаю такое.

– Ты заслуживаешь.

Баки давно понял, что для него самого судьба готовит только падения, каждое следующее всё нестерпимее и глубже. Вот и сейчас он раздваивается – часть его, заручившись поддержкой воли Солдата, беседует со Стивом, а часть летит сквозь земные слои в пекло.

– Мы живём недалеко отсюда. Пару лет назад купили дом поближе к внукам, – продолжает Стив.

– Так она… жива? – вибраниумовая плотина для эмоций, построенная Солдатом, даёт трещину. Святые в небесах, какие внуки, почему она… Он же… Хочется отгрызть себе язык и уползти подыхать куда-нибудь в ближайшую канаву.

– Да, я многое смог изменить. Придёшь к нам в гости, Баки? Пегги тебя так ждёт.

Пока Баки старается вдохнуть немного воздуха, чтобы ответить, из-за спины раздаётся слишком знакомый голос:

– Вот что ж ты за гад, а?

Морщинистое лицо Стива идёт рябью, стекает, обнажая совсем другие острые черты. Баки непроизвольно зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, перед ним стоит взбешённый до чёртиков Стив и держит за горло Локи.

– Успокойся, здоровяк, – выдавливает тот, – цел твой однорукий обожатель, пальцем его не тронул.

– Как ты вообще за мной увязался?!

– Многие знания – многие печали, капитан, – мычит синеющий Локи, и вдруг его тело распадается на трухлявые веточки, высушенный мох, перетёртые в пыль листья, что подхватывает и уносит ветер.

– Сбежал, – рычит Стив. Потом, опомнившись, поворачивается к Баки. – Господи боже, Бак, неужели ты поверил?

Баки мотает головой.

– Только ты, – говорит Стив. – Никого больше не надо. Только ты.

И Баки, шагая к нему, делает вдох полной грудью.


End file.
